1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a tester for testing contact resistance of terminal posts for connecting an energy storage device to an electrical apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An energy storage device, such as a supply battery, an auxiliary power supply, or a buffer capacitor, is often connected to an electrical apparatus by terminal posts to enable the energy storage device to be easily replaced.
It has been determined that contact resistances of the terminal posts by which the energy storage devices are connected sometimes increase so greatly due to faulty replacement or due to corrosion that the effective operation of the energy storage devices is placed in doubt. This effect is a particular problem in energy storage devices which are intended for only occasional, or even one-time use, and for which no current flow is provided over long time spans.